


A Nau dos Espiões (Parte 2) - Cena final estendida

by Liz_Eden



Category: Get Smart
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Post Continuum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de jogar o Chefe e a si mesmo ao mar sem querer, Max fica chateado com a bronca que recebe. Ele chama a Agente 99 ao convés para desabafar e tomarem um ar puro, porém eles verão que a missão na Nau dos Espiões ainda não havia acabado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nau dos Espiões (Parte 2) - Cena final estendida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eu não possuo _Agente 86 (Get Smart)_ e nem os personagens desta série. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história. _Agente 86 (Get Smart)_ , suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Mel Brooks e Buck Henry. Todos os direitos reservados aos autores, seus herdeiros e à Warner Bros.
> 
>  
> 
> _Fanfiction baseada no episódio A Nau dos Espiões - Parte 2 (Ship of Spies - Part 2) _s01e28_

Com muita rapidez, a agente 99 conseguiu resgatar o Chefe e o Max, que haviam caído no mar graças a um descuido do atrapalhado agente secreto.

Em sua cabine particular, depois de se banhar para retirar o sal do corpo e se secar, Max refletiu sobre as dificuldades daquela missão e também da descoberta que havia feito: não passara no teste de natação da Escola de Espiões. E 99 também ficou sabendo e o Chefe!... Precisava aprender a nadar e logo. Além da praticidade que aquela habilidade traria a ele em suas próximas missões (caso ele recebesse outra como aquela, em um navio), aquela também era agora uma questão de honra!

Havia levado uma bronca e tanto do Chefe após o resgate e embora soubesse que ele tinha razão, havia ficado um pouco deprimido... E precisava desabafar.

Indo em direção ao closet, pegou o revólver-fone dentro do paletó e discou para a agente 99.

\- Alô? – uma linda voz se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha.

\- Alô, 99? Aqui é o Max. Câmbio.

\- Oh, olá Max! Algum problema? Câmbio.

\- É por isso que eu liguei, 99... Câmbio.

\- A missão ainda não terminou? Câmbio.

\- Sim 99, terminou! Câmbio.

\- Então por que estamos falando câmbio? Estamos em alguma missão nova? Câmbio.

Revirando os olhos, Max esclareceu o motivo de sua ligação:

\- Não, 99. Sei que eu não deveria usar o revólver-fone para fins pessoais, mas é que estou um pouco chateado com a bronca do Chefe. Você acha que ele ficou com muita raiva de mim?

\- Bom Max, você o jogou ao mar... E ele descobriu que você foi reprovado no teste de natação da Escola de Espiões.

\- Era justamente isso o que eu estava tentando esquecer! Você precisava me lembrar disso?

\- Mas Max... – ela tentou argumentar – Foi você quem quis saber se eu achava que o Chefe ainda estava com raiva ou não.

\- Sim, eu sei...

Percebendo uma nota de tristeza na voz dele, 99 resolveu perguntar:

\- Escute, antes de você me ligar eu estava pensando em ir até o convés para tomar um ar fresco. Que tal vir comigo?

\- É uma ótima ideia, 99! Vou guardar o revólver-fone, vestir um casaco e esperar por você lá em cima. – e desligou. Ao fechar o tambor da arma, ela escorregou das aos de Max. Ele se abaixou para pegá-la e sem que visse, uma mão misteriosa lançou um punhal para atingi-lo mortalmente; porém ela acertou a parede que estava atrás dele.

Ainda sem perceber nada, Max abriu a porta do closet para guardar o revólver-fone no bolso do paletó e vesti-lo e novamente a mão lançou um outro punhal, que atingiu a porta. Por um triz o agente secreto não tombou morto no chão com um punhal cravado nas costas.

Saindo da cabine, Max foi até o convés aguardar a chegada da agente 99. Colocando a mão no bolso interno do paletó, ele tirou a cigarreira de prata, pegou um cigarro e o acendeu, dando uma profunda tragada. Pouco depois, 99 chegou.

\- Oi, Max! Demorei muito?

\- Não, 99. Cheguei ainda há pouco.

Respirando fundo, ela se aproximou do parceiro e tentou consolá-lo:

\- Erga a cabeça, Max. Não gosto de vê-lo assim... A raiva do Chefe vai passar, você vai ver.

\- Obrigado por sempre estar comigo em momentos como esse, 99.

Sentindo que um clima cálido surgia entre eles, a bela agente fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para trás, enquanto Max aproximava o rosto junto ao dela.

Sentindo o próprio coração batendo mais forte no peito, ela suspirou:

\- Oh, Max!...

Quando ele estava prestes a beijá-la, ouviram um forte estrondo vindo de uma das cabines do lado direito. E logo ouviram um grito que reconheceram ser do... Chefe!

\- Ai! – 99 exclamou quando Max, com o susto, bateu a cabeça dela contra a parede de uma das cabines.

\- Sinto muito por isso, 99. Vamos checar esse barulho, rápido! O Chefe deve estar em perigo!

Eles correram em direção à fonte do barulho, mas não houve tempo de chegarem até lá. Max sentiu o gélido cano de uma arma encostando em sua testa. Agilmente, ele torceu a mão do inimigo e o desarmou, dizendo:

\- Agora não há nenhuma de me impedir com essa arma! – foi só dizer isso que a pessoa apontou mais uma arma contra a cabeça dele, usando a outra mão. Sem-graça, ele admitiu: - Bem... Não há nenhuma outra, com exceção desta. O velho truque das duas armas aleatórias, hã? É a segunda vez que caio nele nesta missão!

Eles não enxergavam mais nada, apenas três vultos em meio àquela escuridão. Nem o próprio luar estava ajudando a distinguir quem poderia estar ali. 99 se aproximou sorrateiramente de um dos refletores do convés e o acendeu, revelando assim a identidade dos misteriosos vultos: apontando uma das armas na cabeça de Max, estava a espanhola Consuelo Juanita. Do outro lado, usando o Chefe como refém com uma arma apontada para a cabeça dele, estava Hector Bacardo.

\- Max, veja! – 99 apontou.

\- Ora, vejam se não é o falso cadeirante português e jogador de pólo e a dançarina espanhola das castanholas!

\- Brilhante dedução, _Señor_ Smart!

\- Obrigado! – ele agradeceu, endireitando o nó da gravata torta – Mas me digam, o que estão fazendo apontando uma arma para a minha cabeça e a do meu Chefe?

\- Max, eles foram até a minha cabine para roubarem as plantas!

\- É isso mesmo, Smart! E mataremos o seu Chefe se não nos disser onde estão!

Pensando rápido, Max procurou planejar alguma estratégia para se libertar, a 99 e o Chefe. E ao ver se aproximavam da amurada que havia quebrado (onde ele caíra e que estava recém consertado), teve uma ideia.

Fez um sinal com os olhos para 99, apontando para Consuelo, gesto que ela prontamente entendeu.

\- Está bem, mas apenas eu sei onde as plantas estão. Libertem-me e eu irei buscá-las.

Após Hector e Consuelo trocarem um olhar rápido, eles concordaram.

\- Está bem, _señor_ Smart. Mas eu ficarei com o seu Chefe e _la señorita_ enquanto Hector vai com você.

Após a troca de reféns, Max caminhou lentamente até a amurada e Hector, sem perceber, foi caminhando de costas até o trecho que havia sido consertado.

\- Parado, Smart!

Mas não houve tempo: Max o empurrou e enquanto ele era lançado ao mar, 99 e o Chefe desarmaram Consuelo.

\- Parabéns Max. Você salvou a minha vida. – o Chefe agradeceu.

\- Oh, não foi nada Chefe. Isso faz parte da vida de um agente secreto.

Aproximando-se da amurada quebrada com cuidado, Max olhou para o ofegante Hector, que procurava desesperadamente manter-se na superfície para respirar:

\- Bem Sr. Bacardo... Se tivesse usado sua falsa identidade de cadeirante, português e jogador de pólo para as forças benignas do bem, nada disso teria acontecido.

Ofegante entre as violentas águas do mar e engolindo muita água, Hector gritou:

\- So-socorro!... Sm... Smart!... Eu não sei nadar!

Olhando de um lado para o outro para certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém olhando, Max falou, um pouco sem-graça:

\- Sinto muito por isso, Bacardo... Mas eu também não sei. Fui reprovado no teste da Escola de Espiões, sabe?

**Fim**


End file.
